The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus and more particularly to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus by which favorable light collecting properties can be provided.
In recent years, a solid-state imaging apparatus in a digital camera or the like is downsized and includes more pixels due to pixel miniaturization. Specifically, a photoelectric conversion section (light reception section) of each pixel is reduced in area. A micro lens serving as a light collection section is also reduced in size along with the reduction in area of the light reception section.
There is known a solid-state imaging apparatus including, in addition to a micro lens formed in an uppermost layer of a light input surface, an in-layer lens (inner lens) formed of a high-refractive-index material between the micro lens and a light reception section for the purpose of improving the light collecting properties of pixels.
For example, there is a solid-state imaging apparatus including an in-layer lens in a wiring layer (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-164837 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)). In this case, the in-layer lens is formed on a planarized inter-layer insulating film, and hence the in-layer lens can be formed without being influenced by a step. However, a distance between the in-layer lens and a micro lens in an uppermost layer is relatively long. Thus, for providing favorable light collecting properties, it is necessary to achieve precise structural design.
In this context, there is a solid-state imaging apparatus including an in-layer lens on a wiring layer (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-158944 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2)). With this structure, the distance between the in-layer lens and the micro lens can be shortened.